The present invention is directed to turbine exhaust cases (TECs) utilized in gas turbine engines, and in particular to cooling architectures associated with the TECs.
Turbine Exhaust Cases (TECs) typically comprise structural frames that support the very aft end of a gas turbine engine. In aircraft applications, the TEC can be utilized to mount the engine to the aircraft airframe. In industrial gas turbine applications, the TEC can be utilized to couple the gas turbine engine to an electrical generator. A typical TEC comprises an outer ring that couples to the outer diameter case of the low pressure turbine, an in inner ring that surrounds the engine centerline so as to support shafting in the engine, and a plurality of struts connecting the inner and outer rings.
The components of the TEC are exposed to very high temperatures associated with the gas path. Various approaches and architectures are employed to handle the high temperatures. For example, components of the TEC may utilize materials capable of handling the high temperature associated with the gas path., may utilize various shielding materials (e.g., heat shields, fairings) to surround and protect structural components from the high temperatures associated with the gas path, and/or may cool air to regulate the temperature of the various TEC components. Typically, cooling airflow provided by a heat exchanger is provided via an outer diameter of the TEC, which provides cooling air flow to the inner ring and components associated with the inner ring.